The present invention is directed to a cable for use in an apparatus for the disintegration of calculi situated in the body of a life form, and in particular, to a cable which has a shielded neutral conductor connecting a pulse generator to a shock wave generator.
German Patent No. 31 46 627 discloses a prior art connecting cable which has the form of a radio frequency coaxial cable and connects a pulse generator to a shock wave generator, that is, an underwater spark gap. The neutral or middle conductor of the cable transmits the voltage, whereas the shielding is connected to the ground of the pulse generator and simultaneously functions as the return conductor from the shock wave generator. Since high currents briefly flow via the connecting cable when shock waves are generated, a great voltage drop occurs at the connecting cable. Thus, a high voltage is adjacent the shielding in the region of shock wave generator and is dangerous to anyone touching the shielding of the connecting cable. The housing of the shock wave generator can therefore not be directly connected to the shielding of the cable.